once_upon_a_time_2fandomcom-20200215-history
List of Once Upon a Time creatures and races
This list comprises the creatures and races featured in the American fantasy-drama television series Once Upon a Time and its spin-off Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. Agrabahn Vipers The Agrabahn Vipers are snake-like creatures that originate from Agrabah (from Aladdin). The Evil Queen Regina uses them to kill King Leopold through manipulation of The Genie. In Storybrooke, Henry Mills unleashes the Agrabahn Vipers from their box in Regina Mills' vault, which corner him until David Nolan (Prince Charming) appears and closes the box. Bandersnatch In Wonderland, the Bandersnatch is a monstrous wild boar. In the past, Alice had faced the Bandersnatch before. In the present, Jafar and the Red Queen send the female Bandersnatch after Alice and the Knave of Hearts in order to get Alice to use one of her three wishes from Cyrus. Jafar gives the Bandersnatch the magic message response that Alice made for Cyrus so that it can pick up her scent. The Bandersnatch tracks Alice to the Grendel's house and attacks where it knocks out the Grendel. As Alice restrains the Bandersnatch, the Knave of Hearts stabs it. The Red Queen states to Jafar that the Bandersnatch mates for life and that the male Bandersnatch in their possession is now dead. Chimera The Chimera is a creature that is described as a combination of a lion, a serpent, and a goat. One is caught by a hunting party sent by Sir Lancelot (who was actually Cora in disguise) and its meat is served to Emma and Mary Margaret. Emma responds by asking if it is similar to Turducken. Doppelgänger Fear Spirits Doppelgänger Fear Spirits are paranormal doubles of a living person. When people seek a plant called Nightroot to remove their fears, they are presented with a doppelganger who represents all of the person's worst fears. A young woman named Rapunzel becomes trapped in a large tower for many years, after she searched for the plant to remove her fears of becoming Queen after her brother's death. After David (Prince Charming) begins to fear that he will not make a good father to his and Mary Margaret (Snow White)'s baby, Robin Hood tells him where to find nightroot. He then climbs the tower and eventually helps Rapunzel face her fears by facing what truly scares her: herself. Presented with her own doppelganger, she is encouraged by David and cuts off her hair, killing the figure and allowing her freedom. In Storybrooke, David faces his own doppelganger after the Zelena spikes his drinking tea with Nightroot. He is taunted by the figure before stabbing and killing it with his sword. However, the sword then disappears and becomes a symbol of courage obtained by the Wicked Witch."'Once Upon a Time' recap: Fear Itself" from Entertainment Weekly (March 23, 2014) Dragons Dragons are winged fire-breathing reptiles that reside in mountain caves. When a dragon terrorizes a village in King Midas' kingdom, King George agrees to have his son Prince David slay the beast in exchange for gold, which he successfully manages. King Midas later uses his Golden Touch on the dragon's head. The witch Maleficent also has the ability to shape-shift into a dragon."'Once Upon a Time' season finale recap: Now I'm a Believer" by Hilary Busis, from Entertainment Weekly (May 13, 2012) In the Once Upon a Time in Wonderland episode "Bad Blood," Jafar in the form of Alice's father Edwin summoned a dragon (this version being the dragon that has wings in place of it's arms) to attack Alice and the Knave of Hearts. Alice and the Knave of Hearts were able to slay that dragon. Dogs Dogs are a subspecies of the gray wolf (Canis lupus), a member of the Canidae family of the mammalian order Carnivora. The term "domestic dog" is generally used for both domesticated and feral varieties. The dog was the first domesticated animal and has been the most widely kept working, hunting, and pet animal in human history. The word "dog" can also refer to the male of a canine species, as opposed to the word "bitch" which refers to the female of the species. Pongo is the pet dalmatian of Dr. Archie Hopper (Jiminy Cricket). Dragonflies In Wonderland, the Dragonflies are depicted as dragon-headed versions of themselves that breathe fire. Alice caught one of them which she used in order to get her and the Knave of Hearts out of Mallow Marsh. Dwarfs Dwarfs are humanoids that are shorter than humans. There are only male dwarves and they hatch from eggs. * For a List of known Dwarves go here>> List of Known Dwarves Fairies Fairies are tiny humanoids with insect-like wings who use dust to practice magic. Fairies have colourful lights surrounding their tiny bodies and their dresses have the same colour. Known List of Known Fairies include the Blue Fairy, Nova, Tinker Bell, Cinderella's fairy godmother, and Silvermist (who lives in Wonderland). * For a List of known Fairies go here>> List of Known Fairies Flying Monkeys Flying Monkeys are monkeys with bird-like wings who act as servants to the Wicked Witch of the West. The Wicked Witch sends a Walsh (Enchanted Forest) to retrieve a sample of the Evil Queen's blood to use for her potion. When a Flying Monkey attacked Snow White's group and nearly attacked Robin Hood's son Roland, the Evil Queen turned it into a stuffed toy monkey which she gave to Roland. Another Flying Monkey assumes the form of a man named Walsh, who maintains a relationship with Emma Swan in New York City for about eight months, but after Emma rejects his marriage proposal and plans on leaving for Storybrooke, he reveals his true form and attacks Emma. Emma fights back and knocks him off a building, though he vanishes into smoke before he can hit the ground. When in Storybrooke, the Wicked Witch of the West has been abducting it's inhabitants one by one and turning them into Flying Monkeys. Little John was the first to be converted into a Flying Monkey. * For a List of known Flying Monkeys go here>> List of Flying Monkeys Genies Genies are humanoids that grant wishes to anyone who owns their lamps. Genies also have a weakness to silver. The Magic Mirror was originally a genie from Agrabah who came into The Evil Queen's possession. In Once Upon a Time in Wonderland, Cyrus is a genie that befriends Alice when she stumbled upon his bottle. Giants Giants are large human-like beings who live at the top of beanstalks, away from humans. They grow magic beans which were originally used to trade with humans until they are stolen from them. They have the ability to smell the blood of humans. Anton and his brothers are some of the known Giants. Due to a raid by Prince James where Anton was the only survivor, the Giants are considered endangered."'Once Upon a Time' recap: Hold Me Closer, Tiny Giant" from Entertainment Weekly (February 10, 2013) According to Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis, Giants are vegetarians. * For a List of known Flying Monkeys go here>> List of Known Giants Giant Cobra The Giant Cobra is a snake that is larger than normal. During Amara's duel with Jafar, she used her magic to summon some Giant Cobras to attack Jafar. Jafar used his magic to vanquish them. Giant Squid The Giant Squid resides in the waters near Neverland. Using a conch shell, Neal had to lure, spear, and reel in a Giant Squid so that Mr. Gold can harvest their ink (which can temporarily paralyze any magical creature) in a plot to disable Peter Pan. Gorgon Medusa is a Gorgon (a half-woman half-snake creature with living venomous snakes in place of hair). Gazing directly upon her would turn onlookers to stone. The only way to restore her victims is to kill Medusa herself. On Snow White and Prince Charming's honeymoon at her parent's summer castle, Snow White suggests that they find Medusa at a nearby cave to behead her and use her head as a weapon against the Evil Queen in retaliation to her announcing her plans to enact the Dark Curse. While trying to fight her without looking at Medusa, Snow White's sword dissolves on Medusa's neck and Prince Charming is turned to stone upon trying to save her. The Evil Queen speaks through a mirror stating that Snow is defeating herself on her own. Inspired by the reflective transmission, Snow White uses the mirror, turning Medusa's powers against her and turning her to stone which freed Prince Charming. Horses Horses are animals that act as a way of transport for many of the characters traveling from various locations. Prince Charming is often seen riding a horse. The Evil Queen saves a young Snow White from a runaway horse which leads to her having a loveless marriage with her father King Leopold. The Evil Queen once owned a horse named Rocinate until she sacrificed it's heart in her first attempt to enact the Dark Curse. Some horses in Wonderland were shown to pull the carriage of the Red Queen. Mermaids Mermaid (Mythology)s are creatures that are half-human half-fish. They can travel between realms without any aid from a magic bean or the Dark Curse. The mermaids are known to worship the sea goddess Ursula. The mermaids of Neverland are unpleasant and dangerous. Regina turns one mermaid to wood in an attempt to stop a storm summoned by her. Ariel (Character) is a mermaid in the oceans near the Enchanted Forest who is known to rescue those who are drowning like she did with Prince Eric and Snow White.'Once Upon a Time' recap: Secrets, Secrets Are No Fun by Hilary Busis, from Entertainment Weekly (November 3, 2013) Mock Turtle In Wonderland, the Mock Turtle is depicted in this franchise a giant aquatic turtle that is as large as a small island (somewhat similar to the turtle variation of the Aspidochelone (Fable)). In "Trust Me," Alice and the Will Scarlet end up on it after being dropped by Silvermist. Upon this discovery, Alice takes advantage of this and commands the Mock Turtle to take it to the other side of the lake. Mome Rath The Mome Raths are native to Wonderland, and first appear in the ninth episode of the first season of Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. They are some of the wildest and deadliest creatures of the land, which look like big black wolf with two sparkling violet eyes. According to the Red Queen, their mouths are full of fangs, which give the appearance they are pressed together by two beds of nails. They are also attracted to bright lights. In "Forget Me Not," the Mome Rath was one of the creatures that was among Jafar and the Red Queen's choices to send after Alice. In "Nothing to Fear," five Mome Raths attacked the Red Queen, Alice and Cyrus when they were tied to a post by the local peasants (who are angry at the Red Queen for not aiding them against the wild beasts that attacked their land during her reign). The lit fires surrounding the trio attract them. Even though they put out the torches, they were still attracted to the glow of Alice's necklace. She throws the pendant at the Mome Raths who then begin fighting over the object while the three of them flee. Monstro Monstro is a giant whale that was featured in the episode "The Stranger." It attacks and attempts to swallow Pinocchio and Geppetto when they are caught in a storm. Ogres Ogres are large humanoid creatures that were the enemies of the humans. There was an event called the Ogre Wars where various kingdoms fought against an army of Ogre. One Ogre was a follower of The Evil Queen and was present at her first attempt to enact the Dark Curse. After Emma Swan and Mary Margaret Blanchard (Snow White) are transported back to the Enchanted Forest in the aftermath of the Dark Curse breaking, Emma is attacked by an Ogre. She is saved by Mary Margaret who slays the creature by shooting it in the eye with an arrow. Shadows Shadows are shadow people that emulate the human bodies to which they belong. They can be removed by its owner or other people by ripping from the body, leaving a lifeless body behind. Most shadows are trapped in Dark Hollow in Neverland. The Shadow The Shadow (voiced by Marilyn Manson) is a mysterious dark being with gleaming eyes. When Rumplestiltskin and his father Malcolm arrive in Neverland, Malcolm is approached by The Shadow who states that he cannot fly as he does not belong. Upon realizing that the reason he cannot believe in his childhood dreams is because he is a father, Malcolm enlists The Shadow to take Rumplestiltskin back to his original world. Before departing, Rumplestiltskin witnesses his father become a child. The Shadow later informs Pan that Skull Rock was created by Malcolm's decision to stay in Neverland while other boys only visit in their dreams. The creature adds that when the hourglass is complete, Pan's youth will expire and he will die. Peter Pan's Shadow Some time after, it is implied that Pan rips his own Shadow from his body. Pan uses the creature to carry out his bidding. He enlists it to enter the open windows of sleeping children in the real world and kidnap unsuspecting boys, flying them to Neverland in hopes of them being Henry Mills (who is the target in question). Wendy Darling is taken by his Shadow, but as she was a girl she was allowed to be brought back to her home. Baelfire (who had been living with The Darlings) promises to protect Wendy and her brothers, sacrificing himself to save them. Pan's Shadow takes Baelfire to Neverland but drops him in the waters encircling Neverland when frightened by a lit match. When Greg and Tamara arrive in Neverland with Henry, the Lost Boys confront the pair ordering them to hand him over. When the two of them refuse, Pan's Shadow rips Greg's from his body leaving a lifeless body behind. In the remaining part of the Enchanted Forest, Neal uses Robin Hood's son to call Pan's Shadow, then uses himself as bait to travel to Neverland to be with Emma and Henry. A vision of Belle is later unveiled by Regina as Pan's Shadow in disguise, a plan to prevent Mr. Gold from defeating Pan. Emma, Neal and Captain Hook visit Dark Hollow on their mission to save Henry and escape the island. The area holds the shadows of the creature's victims. Neal and Hook are soon attacked by the shadows of the victims that it controls. Using her magic, Emma lights a candle in a coconut and traps Pan's Shadow. Neal releases Pan's Shadow in front of the Jolly Roger's cannon, upon the group successfully rescuing Henry. Regina then uses her magic to control his Shadow into the ship's sail in order to make the ship fly back to Storybrooke. Whilst in Storybrooke in Henry's body, Peter Pan releases his Shadow who proceeds to chase and rip out the Mother Superior's shadow. When Pan's Shadow attacks the church to obtain the Black Fairy's wand, Tinker Bell believes in herself to fly and light a candle to trap Pan's Shadow. Once the candle with the shadow is burned, Mother Superior is revived upon her returned shadow. Seer The Seer (played by Brighid Fleming as a child, Shannon Lucio as an adult) is first seen as a child and prisoner kept in a cage by the forces of the Duke. Rumplestiltskin is training with the army during the Ogre Wars and is horrified to see a child whose eyes are cut out and embedded into her palms. She informs him that she can see the future, foreseeing his wife Milah giving birth to his child and due to his actions on the battlefield, his son will become fatherless. The Seer then tells him that they are fated to meet again, then vanishes. Years after the predictions come true and he is parted from his son, Rumplestiltskin returns as The Dark One and the now adult Seer gives him the ideas for the evil curse. Before she dies, she transfers her powers to him, telling him the person who will lead him to his son is a young boy; but he will be the undoing of The Dark One. However, he is unaware that the boy would later turn out to be his grandson Henry Mills. Sirens The Siren (played by Aria Pullman) is the guardian of Lake Nostos who keeps its waters untouched by outsiders. She uses the waters to transform herself into a victim's desire of anyone who wants to claim its waters, then drowns them. Prince Charming encounters The Siren when he attempts to obtain the waters to save the life of Princess Abigail's true love Frederick. She disguises as Charming's true love Snow White, dragging Charming under the water. However, he sees through the disguise and kills The Siren with his sword as she reverts to her true form upon death. Following the death of The Siren, Lake Nostos dries up. Trolls Trolls are humanoid creatures that enjoy dealing with jewels and would often barter with humans for gold. According to Snow White, trolls do not like horses. Snow comes across a group of trolls on the Troll Bridge, attempting to make a deal with them to buy back Prince Charming's mother's ring which she had traded after stealing. The trolls suspect that it is a trap with Charming present and he ends up captured. Using fairy dust, Snow turns the trolls into cockroaches where they are stepped upon by Charming. Unicorns Unicorns are horses with one horn on their head. In the Enchanted Forest, Rumplestiltskin agrees to teach [[|Evil Queen|Queen Regina]] magic in exchange that she rips out a unicorn's heart and crushes it, which she cannot manage. Later, a black unicorn is a pet companion of Maleficent where it is nearly killed by The Evil Queen (Regina). Werewolves Werewolves are people born via genetic inheritance with the ability to shape shift into a wolf during the full moon (also known as "wolfs-time"). A person born without the gene can become susceptible to also having the ability to shape shift by being marked by a werewolf. Ruby (Red Riding Hood), Quinn and Anita are all werewolves while Widow Lucas (Granny) also has werewolf abilities remaining from an attack. Wolf A Wolf was a companion of The Huntsman and hunts deer for both of them to feed upon. In Storybrooke, Sheriff Graham's recollection of him being The Huntsman results in a wolf appearing before him. It takes him and Emma Swan to the vault where his heart is said to be, but they are unable to find it. Wraiths Wraiths are hooded creatures that are summoned by an amulet marking its victims. The creature will then hunt the victim down and suck its soul out, transporting it to another world, leaving a lifeless body. According to Regina, these creatures are undead and thus cannot be killed again. After the curse is broken in Storybrooke, Mr. Gold (Rumplestiltskin) summons a wraith to kill Regina Mills (the Evil Queen) for abducting Belle. However, it is stopped by Emma Swan, Mary Margaret Blanchard (Snow White) and David Nolan (Prince Charming), before dragging Emma and Mary Margaret into a portal to the remaining part of the Enchanted Forest. Zombies Zombies are animated corpses of dead people that can be controlled by a powerful magic user. After Cora killed all the remaining inhabitants of a village in the Enchanted Forest left behind by the Dark Curse, she uses their hearts to manipulate their bodies into attacking Emma, Mary Margaret, Princess Aurora, and Mulan. In the episode, The Evil Queen, Malficent after being killed by Emma regenerates into a zombie-like form to kill Hook. In Once Upon a Time in Wonderland, Jafar now having the power to bring back the dead, Brings back all the undead from the graves as his army to kill Alice, Cyrus, Amara and their army. References Category:Once Upon a Time (TV series)